Scrub Up The Mess
by Calc-Man
Summary: One-Shot smut stories of a sex-crazed Elliot. WARNING: Smut, futa content. Don't like, don't read.
1. Just Another Day

Scrub Up the Mess

**WARNING: This story is a smut-fic; it contains graphic sexual content. If you are under 18, turn away now. Also, the story has futanari content; so if you are not a fan, turn away.**

****1

Standing behind the counter, Elliot pushed her pelvis into the table's edge. Her face was scrunched as she tried to hide her arousal; she couldn't get horny at work! She knew what would happen: she'd get hard, she wouldn't stop thinking about having some muscular man fuck her brains out or fucking some attractive woman's brains out, her nipples would poke through her scrubs, and she'd have to give herself a quickie in the restroom of the hospital.

She only lost her sexual control on certain days. You know, days when Carla wore her too-large scrub shirt which exposed her brown breasts, or when Turk wore his too-tight smock which perfectly outlined his abs. Today was a rare day where both wore their revealing outfits, and Elliot couldn't stand it. Being born with a cock and breast had its advantages, but a hot flash during work was not one of those perks.

While no one was looking, she slowly pushed her hardening prick up against the counter, slightly moaning with each hump. Her perky nipples showed their state through Elliot's blue scrubs, and a firm package could easily be seen in her crotch. Though the pants showed her round ass very well, hiding an erection was not easily accomplished. When flaccid, Elliot would push her package between her legs never separating them while walking. She mastered this technique in High School to avoid embarrassment, and in time the walk was second nature to the blonde.

With one hand supporting herself on the table, she continued to hump the edge, running her other hand through her straight, short hair. Her mouth went slightly agape, moaning with the pressure on her member, when noon struck the clock. She stopped her motions almost in synch with the clock as she heard her co-workers come in for their lunch break. Knowing the routine well, she picked up a binder and held it in front of her appendage. There was nothing she could do to cover her nipples that would be discreet, so she didn't bother with them as she strolled out of the cafeteria. Her mind racing with inappropriate thoughts of her friends and colleagues, she sped up her walk to the restroom, only to be stopped by Carla.

"Elliot, where you headed? Lunch just started!" She said with that Dominican accent of hers (turning Elliot on even more).

"Girls room," she responded quickly, "I'll be back soon!" She pushed her way past Carla and the rows of people crowding in the cafeteria.

Carla turned her head and watched Elliot leave. _I wonder what's up with her. I'll check on her in a few minutes._ She sat down with Turk and JD.

Elliot was now running down the hall, bolting as fast as she could to avoid any conversation. Pre-cum started to leak through her cock as she burst into the bathroom. Completely vacant, she ran into the cleanest stall she could find, closed the door, closed the toilet head, and dropped her pants. She pulled her ten inch member, completely hard, out of her panties. She threw all of her leggings (plus shoes) on the ground, leaving her lower half completely exposed to the bathroom air. She breathed the musk of her dick inward, inhaling deeply and exhaling with content and excitement. Her legs spread wide, feet firmly on the ground, she started to stroke her massive girl-cock with her right hand.

Pre-cum from her mushroom head leaked down her veiny length and into her stroking hand, serving as an excellent lubrication. She let out short gasps of air, mixed with quiet feminine moans accompanying each breath. She sped up to a more relaxing speed and began to massage her covered breasts with her unoccupied hand. Still stroking and moaning, the blond took her shirt and bra off with one skilled hand. She groped her c-cup tits, one then the other. Her fapping becoming more audible (falling on deaf ears, as no one else was in the room), she let her tongue slide out of her moaning throat. Her tongue slithered around her lips, wetting them as she unknowingly let some drool slide out of her mouth.

She pinched her nipples with her fingers as she tried to rub out her load, faster and faster with each passing minute. She let her head fall back as she placed her second hand on her giant prick, using double force to ejaculate. Her eyes closed as the stall around her disappeared, she was in her own world now. _Fuck!_ She thought, _I'm so close! Just a bit more…more…_

She didn't hear the bathroom door open. Carla slipped into the room, whispering, "Elliot? You in here-" She stopped herself when she heard a loud fapping sound, accompanied by an aroused girl's moaning, coming from a stall. Carla couldn't resist the call of curiosity as she peeked into the unlocked stall. What she saw almost drenched her panties and most definitely turned her on. Her best friend was in a sexual daze, completely naked, and pounding her hands up and down on a monster cock, which seemed to be attached to her body. Amazed, she accidentally called out, "Elliot!"

Elliot came back to reality, the walls of the stall returned, and she stopped fapping (before her release). She snapped back to the real world and looked up at Carla. Elliot started to shriek in terror of being found naked (and masturbating, nonetheless). She let of her cock and tried to cover herself with her arms, to no avail. Carla leaned into Elliot and covered her screaming mouth with her hand.

"Stop-Stop it! Stop screaming!" Elliot's muffled scream died down as she looked at Carla with eyes wide. "I'm gonna uncover your mouth now, don't scream. Ok?" Elliot nodded quickly, fear and embarrassment still in her expression. Carla slid her hand off and leaned back. Elliot brought her legs to her chest, her large testicles still exposed, but the rest of her was mostly covered.

"You ok?"

Elliot didn't answer, her head bowed in shame. She started to quietly cry.

"Hey, hey…it's ok, we all have to get off every now and again." Elliot gave a short laugh at her joke.

"Please, just don't tell anyone about…about me."

"I would never!" Carla assured here. Elliot looked up at her, mascara smeared with tears, and smiled. Carla smiled back. "Now, why don't I help you finish the job?"

Elliot's smile went away as Carla bent to the ground. "Wait-wait! Think about Turk!"

"He wouldn't mind me sucking you off, Elliot! He'd probably encourage me to help you!" She pushed Elliot's legs off the toilet, exposing her cream colored body. Her cock still rock hard, she allowed Carla to weave her tongue around Elliot's length. The blonde waned her neck and moaned with pleasure. Carla started to suck on her head, sliding her tongue around the soft tissue. She pushed herself on Elliot's man-piece, driving Elliot crazy with arousal.

"Uhh…Fuck! Carla! Deeper…deeper!" Elliot stayed as quiet as she was able to avoid attention. Carla slowly stuffed her throat full with half of Elliot's cock. She pulled back and moved forward, inching further and further on the blonde's monster with each slurp. She moaned into Elliot's dick, vibrating her schlong and sending pleasure through her body.

Carla made one powerful plunge, and landed her lips at Elliot's base. All ten, thick, juicy inches were filling Carla's stretched mouth, and Elliot was in heaven. Carla slurped back and forth, taking all of the cock out and forcing it back into her trained mouth.

Elliot could hardly take the buildup of girl-cum: she placed her legs on Carla's shoulders, knees bending around her back. She pushed Carla into her cock as the Latino continued her blowjob. _More! More!_ Elliot thought (or said, as her sex was back in control of her words). She firmly grasped Carla's head, forcing it on her giant cock and thrusting into her mouth. Elliot's eyes rolled back, as did her head, as she yelled, "Fuck! Carla! I'm gonna explode! I'm cumming!"

Carla tried to pull off of Elliot's member before she released, but the horny futa would not let go of her. She pushed Carla inward and outward, her spooge launching into the Dominican's throat. Seeing no escape, Carla continued the blowjob to the best of her ability. She started to fondle Elliot's huge balls while sticking two fingers in and out of her perfect ass.

Still thrusting into Carla, Elliot leaned forward, mouth wide open, shouting and moaning with feminine arousal. Drool spilled out of her mouth as she licked her lips wildly, as if searching for another mouth. Carla became more forceful with her squeezing, and Elliot responded by moaning louder and forcing the blowjob to speed up. Unable to breathe, drowned by the girl-cum in her body, Carla fell backward on the stall door, escaping Elliot's death grip, coughing and breathing heavily. Elliot wasn't done with her massive orgasm, however. Already a minute long launch, she beat herself off with both hands, launching more and more thick, semen all over the stall. Carla was sprayed with the futa's essence, as were the walls. Still stroking, Elliot pointed her prick at her own face and swallowed up as much as cock as she could, performing auto-fellatio. She drank the girl-cum with bliss and shivering pleasure, up to the last drop. When her launches finally ceased after two more minutes, her body fell limp, her cock slid out of her throat and fell parallel with her legs. For a few seconds, the tired member would twitch, sending the final spurts of spooge onto Carla.

After a rest, the two cleaned themselves up. They licked the semen off of each other and decided to play hooky for a bit. They ran outside to their cars and sped off to Elliot's apartment.

**To be continued.**


	2. Connection

Scrub Up the Mess

**WARNING: This story is a smut-fic; it contains graphic sexual content. If you are under 18, turn away now. Also, the story has futanari content; so if you are not a fan, turn away.**

2

Both women were on their cell phones. Carla was telling Turk to tell Dr. Kelso that she was sick, and Elliot was doing the same with JD. Yes, technically they were speeding, but Elliot thought that not having sex with her best friend was a bigger crime. Both hands on the wheel, the blonde was breathing heavily, gasping with excitement when Carla grasped her member. Sitting on shotgun of the sedan, Carla stroked and squeezed Elliot's hardening member through her scrubs. She used her other hand to pat her clothed vagina, already soaking her panties.

Elliot's neck twitched in arousal as Carla sped up her rubbing. "Eyes on the road Elliot! We're almost there!"

"If you want-Ah!-me to keep focused, could you-Oh!-stop touching my wing-wang!"

Carla smiled and pinched the ridge of her tip, its mushroom shape visible through the thin leggings. Elliot struggled to keep her eyes open and head upright, barely making the corner of the street. She drove over the curb, into the lot, and sped into a parking spot in front of her apartment. The horny blonde practically tore the keys out of the ignition and jumped out of the car. Carla removed her hands from Elliot's member as they both ran into the apartment complex.

The lobby was mostly empty, so Elliot didn't bother to cover her bulge. She grabbed Carla's hand as she led them to the elevator. Carla, barely keeping up, gave a quick wave to the receptionist. She waved back.

Elliot pressed her finger into the call button to bring down the elevator. She was practically hopping in place next to her Dominican friend, their sides rubbing together. Her cock stirred in her scrubs, pulsing and sliding against her left leg. The elevator doors finally opened and she threw Carla into the small lift.

Carla took the lead. After Elliot pushed 6, Carla pushed her against the elevator's wall. She pressed her brown lips to Elliot's pink ones, tasting her cherry lip gloss. Carla's eyes closed as she slid her tongue into the blonde's mouth, and Elliot's surprised expression faded with a muffled sigh. Their tongues slipped together in each other's kiss, and Elliot slid her hands up Carla's torso to grope her chest. Carla continued her almost-handjob from their car ride, making Elliot squeeze on her chest.

Ding! The elevator opened to an empty hallway. Carla broke the kiss, but continued to squeeze Elliot's dong. "What's your apartment number?" She asked in her sexy tone. Elliot's response was preceded by arousal, "Uhhh…12-"

As soon as she answered, Carla bolted down the hall and to the apartment labeled 12. Elliot, still coming down from arousal, figured Carla was playing games. She couldn't get in without her-

Shit. Elliot searched her pockets for her card key, but all she found was a rock hard girl-cock! _She must have picked my key from my pocket!_ She bolted out of the elevator, stumbling a bit as her boner impeded her progress. Carla bolted into the room, closing the door behind her. Elliot reached the door and threw it open, but Carla wasn't in sight. She slowly closed the door behind her and decided to play along with the game. She stripped down to her bra and panties, cock pointing straight up (held by her bottom piece). The veined prick oozed pre-cum as it pulsed and throbbed with each heartbeat.

She slowly tip-toed around her home, peeking around corners to find her hidden prey. Elliot quickly turned her head when she heard a snicker from her closet. Smiling, she silently dropped the rest of her clothing, letting her round, soft chest bounce free of its restraints. Cock pointed at the door, she softly stepped to the hiding spot, pinching and massaging her left nipple as she walked. She placed her hand on the handle, slowly turned the knob, and threw the door open.

"Surpi-Oof!" Elliot yelled as she was tackled by a bare-naked Carla. They fell to the ground as Carla forced another wet kiss. Her tongue traveled all over Elliot's cream colored face, both moaning with eyes shut. Carla moved her tongue to the futa's neck, biting and licking along her collarbone. She slid her body downward, lips parallel with the blonde's tits. Carla lapped around her nipples, coating each breast in a thin layer of saliva. She moved to the erect buds in each cushion-like breast, gently biting and sucking and devouring each one.

Elliot gasped in the pleasure of the moment. She arched her back, shoulders and legs on the carpet and girl-cock pressed up against Carla's torso. She whimpered when Carla left her chest and lied back-down on the floor. She spread her legs and revealed her glistening, wet, brown vaj to Elliot. Instinctively, she crawled over to her friend and massaged her clit. Carla, upper body supported by her arms, rolled her head back as Elliot ran her tongue around her folds.

Elliot pressed her mouth to the hole, swabbing every inch of it as though it was a bowl of ice cream. Carla grasped Elliot's head and pushed it further into herself. Elliot backed off to get some breathing room, gasping for air as she escaped Carla's grip.

"Well," Carla began, "Looks like I'm ready down there. You know what I want you to do now Elliot?"

Elliot answered by moving closer to Carla. She placed herself above Carla, eyes locked and cock barely glazing pussy. "I want you to fuck my brains out…"She said in a seductive whisper, "but don't cum inside me, I want to have more fun before you explode."

Obliging, Elliot slowly pushed her monster prick into Carla's wet hole. They moaned, louder and louder as their bodies grew closer together. Elliot wasted no time finding a good pace; She started to thrust in and out of Carla, sliding all ten inches of her glory into Carla's core. Their breathing stagnant, Elliot's member stretched Carla to her limits, flooding her with a mix of pleasure, pain, and even more pleasure. Elliot's tits mashed together with Carla's as the Latina wrapped her arms and legs around the white woman. Her large balls slapped against Carla's ass, giving her a sense of pain as well.

Their moans and slapping sounds filled the room as all other noise was drowned out around them. Carla pushed Elliot back, laying her on the ground. Her pussy still wrapped around the monster dong, Carla took the lead as she bounced up and down on the member. Her tits jumped around as Elliot thrashed her hips into Carla. The blonde started to lick her lips, letting out loud groans of ecstasy in the process.

Carla popped off of the member, causing Elliot to shiver in disappointment. Carla pushed her hips forward, lining her ass up with the lube-covered girl-cock. She slowly lowered herself onto Elliot, earning a soft coo from the futa. Carla groaned in pain, then in pleasure, as Elliot pushed herself into the new orifice. Carla enjoyed the deep penetration of her rectum as she rubbed her clit.

"Oh…Oh Fuck! Carla, I think I'm-" Carla jumped off Elliot, her girl-cock popping out of the ass. Carla quickly pinched Elliot's mushroom head to stop her from exploding all over the room. She had to hold Elliot down as she tried desperately to release her load, unsuccessful in each attempt. Eventually, she calmed down after her spooge went back down into herself, only letting out a small amount of the girl-cum.

"We're not done yet Elliot!" Carla crawled over to her bag, next to her discarded clothes. What she pulled out made the blonde's eyes go wide. She flipped strands of short hair away from her face as she saw Carla dress herself with an 8 inch black strap-on. Large bumps lined the sides of the toy, and the belt included a dildo to be inserted into the wearer.

"Carls, Why do you have one of those in your work bag?" Elliot asked.

"Well, for situations like this of course!" She moved back to Elliot, "Spread your legs and show me that ass!"

Elliot did as she was told, holding her legs in the air. Carla fingered the white cavity for a bit, and then steadily pushed the toy inside Elliot. With each inch added, Elliot's projections grew in volume and pace. Her breathing became short as Carla pushed in and out of her stretched ass. The dildo on the strap-on's belt maneuvered itself into Carla's vaj with each thrust into Elliot.

The futa's cock, balls, and tits bounced around as Carla plunged into her ass. Already substantially aroused, the blonde soon felt a wave of girl-cum about to launch. Instinctively, she brought her face to her cock and preformed her signature auto-felatio, moaning into her own cock. Her moans became screams as Carla pulverized her prostate, and Elliot's cock blasted its spooge down her throat. Carla didn't stop as Elliot drowned herself in her own delicious girl-cum, she actually sped up her pace! Elliot let go of her legs and stroked her exploding member with both hands as she continued to engulf her insides with her thick, white hot orgasmic bliss.

When her meal concluded, she fell limp, cock sliding right out of her mouth. Carla pulled her strap-on out of Elliot's worn ass and lay down beside her. Elliot's cock, still slightly erect, twitched and shot out short, final jets of ejaculate. The spooge landed on the two women, and they proceeded to clean each other up in a new stage of their friendship.


	3. Shower

Scrub Up the Mess

**WARNING: This story is a smut-fic; it contains graphic sexual content. If you are under 18, turn away now. Also, the story has futanari content; so if you are not a fan, turn away.**

3

The hot water splashed across their bodies as they wrapped their lips around each other's. Elliot's blonde hair was soaked, as was JD's (though his short black hair stayed spiked). JD moved his hands down Elliot's soft back and gently grabbed her ass, causing her to let out a sharp muffled moan. As her breasts mashed into JD's chest, her nipples poked into his skin as her girl-cock quickly grew erect. JD felt a similar stir in his member, and soon Elliot had to back up to give their cocks some breathing room.

They stroked each other's rock hard dicks as they began to moan, Elliot more loudly of course. This routine was common practice to the lovers, and part two was one of her favorites. Elliot lay on her back in the large tub, and JD placed himself on top of her, both cocks pointing at the other's face. JD's knees next to Elliot's head, hands on her creamy legs, her 10" prick touched his lips. He felt Elliot wrap her mouth around his own, 7" shaft as he started to swallow her monster cock. Both working their way back and forth, they moaned as the shower head warmed their bodies. Elliot reached JD's base first, prompting him to get to Elliot's. Their un-spoken competition was to see who would release first. The winner would then be on the receiving end for part three of their shower routine.

Finally reaching Elliot's base, JD bobbed his head back and forth, swallowing her imposing dick. Elliot, moaning into JD's cock, slid her middle finger into his ass, rubbing his prostate and stimulating his whole body. She was certain she would get to fuck today, so she had to suck as fast and as well as she could.

Fearing this, JD sped up his pace as he stretched Elliot's ass with two fingers. Thinking quickly, he used his other hand to fondle Elliot's large balls, resting his weight on his elbows, twirling the sensitive sack as his lips slobbered all over her thick, juicy member. Losing herself, Elliot closed her eyes, moaned into JD's cock, and continued to force the prick down her throat as she came hard into JD's mouth. JD removed his mouth from Elliot's orgasm, knowing he would probably drown if he tried to swallow, but kept her going strong by stroking her prick. She arched her back as his cock popped out of her mouth, moaning beyond her delight.

Coated in her warm ejaculate, JD slowed his strokes as her half-minute orgasm came to a close. She shivered and twitched as her girl-cock slipped out the last of her seed. JD stood up, wiped the juice off of his face, and helped Elliot up. She kissed him as she stood, her limp cock protruding from her legs. JD backed away from the kiss and put on a sly smirk. Elliot knew what was next. She lost, so she was to receive in part three.

Her legs straight and spread, cock hanging straight down, she bent forward at her waist and placed her hands on the wall of the shower. JD bent down and tugged at her flaccid member, sliding his tongue from her tip, down her long shaft, around her testes and into her puckered ass hole. Clean, as always, JD used his mouth and fingers to spread the orifice in preparation. Elliot let out a whimper from the tease as her dick slowly regained its strength.

JD stood up, placed her hands on Elliot's round ass, and started his pounding. He slowly pushed his meat into her hole, earning a soft coo from the receiver. JD pulled back and pushed more and more of his meat into Elliot. Once his entire length was in, his thrusts grew in speed and strength, forcing yells of pleasure out of Elliot. "Oh god, JD! You're so deep! Ah!"

Groaning in response to her calls, JD moved his hands up her torso to her bouncing tits, grabbing them and squeezing them with each thrust. Elliot removed on hand from the wall to help JD squeeze her chest and pinch at her nipples. JD moved faster and faster as he spoke, "Elliot, I'm gonna cum!"

Disappointed at his inability to last very long, Elliot began to plan how she would 'repay' him as her insides filled with his jizz. He shuddered and pulled out as his climax ended. Elliot turned around and kissed him as they stepped out of the shower. JD picked up a towel, but Elliot threw it to the ground with an innocent smile on her face. JD smiled at her playful mood and bent down to pick up the towel, when Elliot made her move. She pushed on JD's back and forced him on his hands and knees, facing away from Elliot. She licked her lips as she spread his cheeks apart, revealing his small hole. JD was about to ask what she was doing when she plunged half of her length into his hole.

JD let out a pained groan as his blonde beauty forced its way into his body. She moaned and screamed as her pleasure sensors went off the walls. She sped up her thrusts, forcing her entire length into JD. Pinching her nipple and fondling her left tit, the blonde's grip on his ass tightened while her balls swayed back and forth between her spread legs, slapping against JD's limp cock. She moaned as she leaned forward, her torso parallel with JD's and tits pressed against his back. Her hips increased speed as she reached down to pinch JD's hard nipples. She pressed her lips to his neck, licking his skin as he would do for any woman. Being Elliot's fuck-toy wasn't appealing to him, but she was too beautiful a woman to deny anything to.

"Fuck! JD, your ass is so tight!" she yelled as she threw her head back, short hair in her eyes. "Oooh! I'm cumming!"

That was the polite way to put it. Hoping it was only his imagination, JD felt his stomach expand as Elliot rammed her cock into him, shooting her juice inside with each thrust. As her girl-cum began to leak out of JD's ass, Elliot slowed down, twitching as she always did, and finished her explosion in his ass. She slid her softening prick out of him, a thick trail of seed following, as it fell limp and tired on the ground. Falling on top of JD, Elliot drifted to sleep as her cock lay limp, pushed behind her body and parallel to one of her legs, still squirting out the last of her juice.


End file.
